Mordecai
Mordecai is one of the two main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. He made his debut in the non-canon short "2 in the AM PM" as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Appearance Mordecai is a 6’2” tall, skinny and anthropomorphic blue jay. He was 22 when the series began. The upper portion of his head, wings, tail feathers and back are mostly blue, while the lower portion of his head and chest are white (and a few times pale-blue) with a faint, blue line down the length of his chest. A thick, curved black marking is on each side of his head, around where his ears would be. His dark gray nose is found on his grey beak between his two eyes. Two white lines are found on both of his wings with two thinner, black lines on each of his fingers and one stripe of each of his thumbs, and three tail feathers, each with two black stripes. Mordecai's legs are grey with black stripes across the width and two toes. Like most blue jays, he has curved, crested blue feathers, or "hair", on his head. Mordecai almost never wears clothes, except on special occasions, and he wouldn't wear them for an entire episode, or he'll only wear a shirt and no pants, similar to Rigby. When he was five or six years old, he had buck teeth, and didn't have the black stripes on his tail feathers or fingers. As a baby, he still did not have the stripes on his tail feathers or fingers, and he only had one white stripe on each of his arms, as seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II", although his baby self was seen with stripes on his fingers in "Maxin' and Relaxin". When he was in his pre-teen and teenage years, he had brown hair and braces. In "A Skips in Time", "Rigby in the Sky With Burrito", and "Regular Show: The Movie", high school Mordecai was seen wearing a white t-shirt with a red collar and sleeve cuffs with the words "Brain Explosion", the name of his favorite band, written on the front, with grey jeans and red sneakers. In his possible late teens, Mordecai's brown hair was long and at one point covered his eyes. Personality Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo of two main characters, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at times, though they are unrelated to work. An example is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when Mordecai tries to attract Margaret with DudeTime, but ends up attracting a group of ill-mannered, lazy, and irresponsible unicorns that wreak havoc. Mordecai puts up with Rigby's laziness and immaturity, once even filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring." Mordecai tends to be more sociable, friendly and serious than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Unlike Rigby, Mordecai doesn't talk about or openly express himself or his feelings. Therefore, Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests by speaking his heart. Whenever he was around his crush, Margaret, he would often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he often made up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing. It is also proven that he is fond of the word "dude" and the saying "oooooooh!," as he and Rigby often exclaim, although they do stop saying this when they get older as seen in the finale. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Battle Crashers